


November 2, 1983

by ManItIsHardToFindAnUnusedUsername



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManItIsHardToFindAnUnusedUsername/pseuds/ManItIsHardToFindAnUnusedUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of unsolved X Files, but the Mary Winchester case has Satanic Ritual abuse all over it. Monica Reyes asks Mulder for assistance when investigating widower John Winchester. The case heats up, as they dig deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 2, 1983

Monica Reyes was struggling to keep both hands on the wheel. Mulder was trying to reach her, possibly he had found something on the case. Her phone buzzed in the seat beside her. She chewed her lip, her phone was her new addiction. Quitting smoking had opened a whole bunch of doors. She smothered her impulses with distractions.


End file.
